theimperialarchivesfandomcom-20200215-history
International Conference Record: Empire Presenting Awards to Two Triumvirate
=Background= A month prior to April 20th, 2011 The Empire signed a treaty with The Universal Triumvirate. =The Proceedings= Emperor Hester Ok, I know that it's the 20th of April and the treaty was signed on March 29, almost a month ago. But working in my clan's library I began archiving an award, and since we've signed the treaty, The Empire wishes to recongize two Triumvirate members who made the treaty signing possible, and I think this would be the best place to award them. Citation: For demonstrating extreme dedication of furthering the political objectives and goals of The Emperor and The Empire that enabled the signing of the Triumvirate-Empire Treaty to be signed and put into effect, I award the Central Government Cross: Class Gold to Zerouh and Ehyta. Zerouh I am honored to be given such and I am glad we have both become partners as allies and are working together to a common and prosperous future. Do you have an image of this award on the wiki or can you email it to me in some way? I'm just curious to see what it looks like and will certainly put it in my "résumé" so to speak. Emperor Hester The three classes are located here: http://clantheempire-imperiallibrary.wikia.com/wiki/Central_Government_Cross_Awards How ever i'm trying to expand that page cause if you look at the categories, it's a stub page. (The page is now: http://theimperialarchives.wikia.com/wiki/Central_Government_Cross_Awards) Zerouh Well, I do appreciate it. I am going to be encouraging résumés for all government officials in the future and things like this, especially international recommendations, are certainly a good base for those. I am glad that what I have done has been use to your clan as many things you have done have been helpful for us. Arnold Ogamon Nice Zerouh and Ehtya! Congratulations. Someday I hope I can rise to what you two have done and what you have inspired others to do. Agent *Runs up on platform grabs award.* Thank you for this but I couldn't have done it w... *Notices everyone is staring at him then realizes that the award isn't his. Steps back down and slinks into chair* Anyway good on you guys, by the way is there a way to get that though finance (not a bribe) Emperor Hester *Raises an eye brow wondering if Agent has met Serena yet, after that little episode...* If your refering to the "Supporter of The Empire" award, that is for: "Those who give 1,000,000 gold coins to The Empire" Its on my to do list for pages in my clan's library, it's worth more prestige to foreigners due to them not being members. But i think you'd need the Executive Branch's approvel ;) Side note: I know it's alot of money, but it's not supposed to be an easy thing to gain, as are most awards, Serena is the second person to have it and she's the only one to hold several, with three of them (total of 3,000,000 gold coins) Agent No, I haven't met Serena, only seen the post when she (I assume she's a she) informed about the councils decision about diplomacy last year. I do not need the branch approval if I use my own money (all of the tri's money was from me anyway) Emperor Hester I know her irl, she's a she all right. Basicly schedual a meeting place, except member worlds as i'm F2P now :(, and i keep a spreadsheet that shows who gave/sold me what as there are ribbons (type of award) for different items, 1M=1 Supporter of The Empire. If it's your money then do what ever then. =Afterwords= Zerouh and Ehyta were the first outside The Empire to receive the awards. Category:International Conference Category:The Empire Category:Universal Triumvirate Category:Records